


Let it Snow, Let it Snow

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Snow Day, Tooth Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: You try to change Pietro’s opinion on the cold and snow…





	Let it Snow, Let it Snow

It was no secret that Pietro Maximoff hated the cold.

 

You, on the other hand, lived for the snow and cold- of course, you could control snow and ice, and your little sister oftentimes very teasingly compared you to Elsa, much to your dismay and Pietro’s amusement.

 

“ _Do you want to build a snowman_?” You woke up to one morning, Pietro wrapped around you in an attempt to stay toasty warm. Your sleepy face broke out into a grin as you untangled yourself from your boyfriend and drew on a robe before going to answer the door.

 

“Yes,” you answered with a bright grin on your face as you embraced your sister in a loving good morning hug. “Did it snow?”

 

“It is snowing!” your little sister laughed happily, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Come on, come on, let’s go play!”

 

“Give me a minute!” you laughed, closing the door and getting dressed quickly- your favorite ice blue sweater, jeans and snow boots. Because you practically controlled the cold, you weren’t affected by it at all, so you skipped the heavy jacket and gloves.

 

“Come on, come on, come on!” she whispered, grabbing your hand and practically dragging you over to the elevator, where she repeatedly pushed the button until the doors opened to reveal Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner.

 

“Going out to play in the snow?” asked Bruce with a smile.

 

“Obviously!” giggled your sister. “Do you want to join us?”

 

Tony smiled as well, shaking his head. “Sorry girls- we need to make some adjustments to my suit. You go and have some fun!”

 

“Oh we will,” you grinned as the elevator doors shut, leaving you and your sister to your own devices.

 

Within minutes, the teo of you were out in the courtyard, having a snowball fight. Laugher and cheers were flung every which way as you manipulated your snowballs to explode before they hit your sister.

 

“This is so awesome!” she cheered, falling into the snow to make a snow angel. You grinned and did so as well.

 

Just then, Pietro appeared, his chest heaving, from having to search the entire compound for you. He picked you up into his arms.

 

“Are you alright? I saw you fall from the window!” he said worriedly, kissing you nose.

 

“I’m fine!” you laughed, wrapping your arms around Pietro’s neck as you leaned you forehead up against his.

 

“We’re making snow angels!” you sister chirped. “Do you want to join us?”

 

It was only then that Pietro noticed your lack of winter gear.

 

“Are you trying to get sick?” he practically shouted, making the two of you to burst out into giggles.

 

“Pietro…” You cupped his face into your hands and left a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “The cold never bothered me, anyway!”

 

“Huh?” Pietro blinked as you slipped from his arms.

 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” your little sister sang, a giant grin on her face as she bounced up and down several times in excitement.

 

You smirked at Pietro as you stomped down you foot, ice growing where your foot had slammed into the ground was and creating the perfect ice skating rink.

 

“This is so awesome!” she cheered as Pietro fell, not expecting for you to make an _ice_ _skating_ _rink_ of all things. You grinned as you carefully waves your fingers, making blades of ice appear on each of their boots, and then skating gracefully over the ice, away from her sister and boyfriend.

 

“Whee!” cheered your little sister, grabbing your hand and the two of you twirling in a circle, with Pietro watching them with a small smile on his face as he struggled to stand, successfully falling down each time.

 

“Like this!” Your sister suddenly appeared next to him and helped him stand, a big grin on face. “Now skate!” She clapped her hands in excitement as you came to a perfect stop next to Pietro, a matching smile gracing her lips.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it,” you told him, holding onto his arms as he awkwardly skated around the rink a few times.

 

“Let’s build an army!” your sister yelled to you half an hour later, her face bright pink from the cold. You grinned again, your face practically sore as you made the ice rink disappear and started gathering up snow into a ball, rolling it on the ground to make an even bigger ball.

 

Pietro watched, interested as your sister made another ball and carried it over and set it on top of your ball. You did one last ball while Anita found some sticks and rocks.

 

“Ta da!” sang out your sister. “One down, a bunch more to go!” she giggled, and Pietro smiled as he began to make his own snowman. It didn’t look as well practiced as the two of you sisters but he was willing to try, if it meant he could spend time with them.

 

An army of snowmen later, another snowball fight erupted between the three, with you using your powers to fling the little white balls and Pietro using his super speed to throw at an inhuman speed. The three of you were giggling as Pietro pelted you both with snowballs, not a care in the world as one of his snowballs missed and went sailing…

 

That snowball hit none other than Director Nick Fury, square in the face.

 

“Oops,” cringed your sister, promptly hiding behind you; you wrapped your arms around your little sister. Pietro came to a halt next to you and wrapped his arms around you.

 

“Sorry!” he called out, trying not to break out into laughter at the shocked look on the director’s face.

 

“A mission came up- Maximoff, girls, report to the meeting room,” he grumbled before turning away, a smile twitching at his lips.


End file.
